Dauntless Life
by Hometown Hero
Summary: I'm really bad at these things. This is my first attempt so you can guess its pretty basic. Basically my own character and her life in Dauntless. Read and review...please be nice I know its probably horrible. A/n: I dont own any Divergent Characters...for them the credit goes to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Factions, that's the word they used after the war to keep the peace. They say the war was terrible and were lucky to live in the city. Five factions created on one belief: abnegation formed on the belief selfishness was to blame were selfless; Candor formed on the belief that deception was to blame value honesty; Erudite formed on the belief that ignorance was to blame value intelligence; Amity formed on the belief of a peaceful and happy society free from war and instigation; Dauntless was formed on the belief cowardice was to blame value bravery...Dauntless was also the place I now call home. At 16 you are made to take an aptitude test that decides your faction. The next day a choosing ceremony is then held and you can join any faction you like. The only catch if you choose to go to a different faction you leave your family. There's one more catch if you have multiple factions from your test you are known as Divergent, not fitting into a category, and looked upon as a threat. Its been one year since my choosing day and I still remember jumping onto the net for the first time. My name is Becca Prior. I'm 17 and I have blonde hair and blue eyes. This is the story on my life in Dauntless with my friends Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Mar, and Lynn along with my boyfriend Four, or as I know him Tobias.

"Tobias! Tobias! Tobias wake up! Its choosing day! The new initiates will be here soon!" I screamed jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alright, Alright..."Tobias looked at me sleepily, "excited for today are we?" he finished.

"A little."

"Are we keeping your name or giving you a nickname?"

"B is a nickname...my real name is Becca."

Last year after I jumped first I was told I could pick a new name. I liked the thought of being remade so i simply went with B.

"OK, so do we tell them were together or let them figure it out?" Tobias smirked

"Let them figure it out. Plus I wont look as intimidating if I have my boyfriend around."

"Your afraid of looking less intimidating because of me? Becca please I don't make you look intimidating...that you do yourself."

With that Tobias headed into the shower and me to the mess hall. I was the only one who knew Tobias' real name because he went by Four. He was given that name from his instructor due to him only having four fears. He was also the only one to call me Becca and knew about my Divergence. He figured it out during stage 2 where one is forced to face their worst fears.

"B!B! Wait up!" Christina shouted from behind, "you ready for this years transfers?" she finished catching up to me out of breath.

" Its not me that has the challenge. Are you and Uriah ready to take on the Dauntless born?" I replied

"Yea...at least I have him. I would be a lot more out of place since I was just a transfer last year. You have Four though as well. Speaking of how is Four? I still cant believe I had to wait to find out you were dating."

"Shhhh not everyone knows and we really don't want the transfers to know."

"B, I hate to say it but everyone knows. No one thinks that's why you were ranked the way you were. Plus you picked tattoo artist. Will is still mad Peter took leader in training. I cant believe its been a year for you guys! Ahhh your so cute too!"

Christina was my girllie friend. She forced me to go shopping and I could always go to her on advice with boys. Though when it came to Four I did feel strange about going to her about my fear of intimacy. Its true he never pushed me to far into anything but I know he wanted more and I did to. Christina could see something was bothering me but for once she didn't push it. She stayed in the mess hall with Will as I headed back to Tobias' apartment. Yes, I had my own but it was much nicer and I felt safer staying with him. Before we were together, during my initiation, I had gotten attacked coming back from seeing my sister. I didn't speak on her any more. She transferred to Erudite and though I betrayed my parents too I would never have dreamed of doing what she did to them. Especially after the false assumptions they made against Abnegation finally proven false by Candor. Don't get me wrong over the past year I have come to understand 'Faction before blood' I just could never be Erudite.

"Hey what took you so long? We gotta be at the net in 5." Tobias said walking out of his apartment and taking the muffin.

" Sorry I ran into Christina." I smiled

"She ready for the Dauntless born?"

"Lets just say shes glad Uriah will be with her."

Tobias chuckled a bit, "hey ill race ya to the net."

He didn't give me time to answer and just took off. Four was faster then myself and it didn't help that I had scrawny legs. I really don't know how I ranked first last year other then I was determined not to live factionless. I knew hiding inside a faction was better then not knowing were you belong and being cold and hungry at the same time. As expected Tobias beat me. What I didn't expect to see was no one there and a small trail of rose petals leading up to the net with just the top of the roses on the net with no stem.


	2. Chapter 2

"Four...Whats going on?" I asked confused and out of breath.

"B...I mean Becca I was going to leave Dauntless and become factionless till you fell on that net. From the moment I saw you I knew you would change my life. I knew you had to make it through initiation and I knew I had to get you to notice me. I cant see my life without you. Please will you do this for me and become my wife?" He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

The ring was perfect. It had a black band and stone in the middle. Around the diamond was four gray stones. It represented the both of us perfectly. All I could do was stare as a single tear fell down my cheek. It all made sense...we weren't going to be late, he wanted to do this before the initiates and the crowd of Dauntless arrived.

"Yes!Yes of course!" I responded after what seemed like years to Tobias and myself.

He stood up and put the ring on my finger just as all of our friends came up cheering. Four and I kissed again to congratulations and cheers. The only thing missing was Max, the Dauntless leader, who was friends with Four, though we both knew he would have wanted to be here if he didn't have the ceremony. All of us then got to cleaning as it would be almost time for the first jumper. Finally we heard the screams and a black blur hit the net. A Dauntless born named Chelsea. They were always the first to jump because of their upbringing. After everyone had jumped we had 8 Dauntless born and 8 Transfers. Transfers were as follows:

Buttons-Candor

Elle-Erudite

Matt-Candor

Crystal-Candor

Genesis-Erudite

Mark-Erudite

Amora-Erudite

Josh-Abnegation

The Dauntless that came back were Chelsea, Jenn, Bucky, Smith, Erin, Ashley, Mike, and Cody.

"Dauntless born go with Christina and Uriah. Transfers stay here." Four shouted, "usually I work in intelligence but for the next 8 weeks ill be your instructor. My name is Four and this is B." He finished.

Crystal the Candor then chuckled," four and B like the letter and number?"

"If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. First rule you will learn from me...you want to survive here in Dauntless keep your mouth shut." I responded leaning by a dimly lit corner with my arms folded.

"Follow me," four stated, "this is the Pit. The center of life here at Dauntless." He finished as they all got to the bottom of the stairs.

I knew what was next. The Chasm where Al jumped last year at my initiation on my own account. Granted he was one of my attackers but I should have forgiven him.

"This is the Chasm. It reminds us there is a fine line between idiocy and bravery. A daredevil jump..." I then froze as I remembered Al's face and a tear threatened my sanity.

"A daredevil jump could end your life. It has happened before it will happen again." Four finished

That's what I loved, he always came to my rescue. I cant believe I almost let them see me weak. They would have never let me live it down. Why couldn't I shake Al?

"These are the dorms. You will be staying here the next 8 weeks." I snapped back into reality and instructor mode.

"Girls or boys?" Mark asked

"Both...Get changed. The dinning hall is down the way. You have the rest of the day off but training starts in the pit 8 am tomorrow. If your late your factionless" I responded

Four and I left. He headed to the mess hall and I back to his dorm. As amazing as my day started I wanted to be alone. I walked in, go into something comfortable and sat on the couch. As I was flipping through channels Four walked in with two burgers, two waters, and two pieces of Dauntless cake and sat them on the table and went to change as well before joining me.

"What do you think of the transfers?" he asked through bites of burger.

" Not sure. I cant believe there is another abnegation. Do you think he is Divergent?" I asked.

" Not sure. I don't think its fair to assume all abnegation are who transfer to Dauntless just because we are. Looking at him I want him to make it but I am surprised he lasted this long. Matt is going to have a good time getting on his case."

"Do you think Matt is like Peter?"

"Absolutely."

Josh was small like me and looked just as determined as I did. Though I was scared and lost on my first day inside. I sat up listening to Al's crying wondering if I made the right choice. As much as I wanted to help Josh I knew I couldn't. He had to find his own place. Hopefully he can get rid of his upbringing faster then I did. Also if he is Divergent he would need to learn to hide it well. He wont have any problem with the ladies due to his enchanting green eyes and glistening brown hair.

Tobias and I both fell asleep on the couch with the TV on and awoke with stiff necks to someone banging on our door.

"Get up and in the pit! Training starts in 10 min!" Eric, a Dauntless leader, demanded

Eric was tall,muscular, blonde hair that never looked washed, face pierced in to many places to count, with tattoos that came up his neck. I never got along well with him during my initiation and i'm pretty sure if it was up to him he would have had me factionless. He didn't like me because he thought I challenged him when I stood up for Al. I didn't know me getting knives thrown at me and taunted was challenging him at the time. Also it was one of the hardest times in me and Tobias' relationship because he was the one throwing the knives and taunting me at every turn to remind me that if I failed someone else would take my place.

" Listen up! Training takes place in 3 stages. At the end of each stage the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric explained just as he did the year before.

"To do what?" Mark asked

"Well there's no going back to your families so you live factionless..."

"Training is divided into three stages. You will train separate from the dauntless born but you will be ranked together. The first stage is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the basics of combat. The second is mental...again breaking point..you will face your worst fears and conquer them before they control you. Now follow me. " Four then took off running as the initiates scrambled to follow.

Lagging behind gave me the first good look at the initiates. Josh was first behind Tobias and right on his heals. Maybe I was wrong and he actually was Dauntless. I knew Tori would tell me and promised myself to sneak away after Four and I sparred. Elle was lagging behind almost to where I was and she looked to be the most fit of the group...well at least for a former Erudite.

"B can you assist me please?" Asked Four as we got back to the training room and the initiates piled in.

Four and I walked to the ring as I heard, " don't mess her up too bad."

I didn't have to look to know it was Matt.

" Four wait! Matt in the ring please." I smirked, I was going to show this kid and the rest of the initiates never to underestimate their opponent.

Matt was taller then I and from what I could tell a lot stronger. I remembered what Four told me about one shot straight to the throat. After about five missed punches from Matt I saw my opening and took it. What I didn't expect was him recovering as quickly as he did and nailing me hard in the nose. He then kicked me in the side grabbing my hair and nailing me in the face one more time. I got my bearings back and as he was gloating I took his feet out from under him slamming him on the mat hard. After I regained my balance I then began kicking him till I heard Fours voice...

"ENOUGH! As you can see initiates B has demonstrated never turn your back on your target, Josh, Mark can you take Matt to the infermery? Were done for today."

As the initiates left I wiped the blood from my nose that was surely broken and after stopping at the infermery headed back to my apartment. I really didn't want to hear Tobias lecture on how I let my emotions get the best of me.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week and the initiates head learned basic fighting skills and were teamed against each other. Tobias and I were fine again and decided to take the next day off to start to plan our wedding. Of course Christina had already had me out shopping and I did find a dress I liked but I didn't want to make a decision without my mom. That was another thing we were putting off telling my parents. Tobias didn't want Marcus, his father, to know and I understood why. Visiting day was in three weeks and we wanted to do it before then so my mom could see the dress.

"Party at my place!" Zeke yelled as we passed him in the hall on the way to the training area.

I was beginning to wonder when he would have his famous parties. Zeke always threw the best parties for no reason and it had been at least three weeks since his last. I figured it was due to him helping Tobias with my proposal and then the new initiates. Today was knife throwing and as a tradition, started last year, I stood in front of the target as Four threw four knives at me without flinching.

"You about done Stiff?" Four asked in a mocking tone, "Why don't you let someone else take your place?" He smirked

"Shut up Four!" I screamed as the last knife nicked my left ear, "really again..." I sighed smiling.

The initiates then grabbed their own knives and started throwing. Walking up and down the row I noticed two things...1) Josh had taken my technique and was practicing without the knife first 2) Amora was trying to flirt with Four. After about an hour all had hit the target, Josh was the first.

"Before you go here are your rankings so far in stage one." I remarked as the board behind me lit up.

1)Elle

2)Matt

3)Bucky

4)Erin

5)Buttons

6)Mark

7)Crystal

8)Mike

9)Cody

10)Phil

11)Amora

12)Chelsea

13)Josh

14)Smith

15)Ashley

16)Jenn

I could see Matt's face as he looked at Elle and I found myself being worried for her.

"Four! I was wondering if you could show me some fighting techniques to help me. Maybe one on one sometime" Amora flirtatiously said walking over to Four after the last of the initiates cleared out.

"Now that wouldn't be fair would it?" He replied in his instructor voice.

" No, but it could be our little secret." She whispered as she ran her hand up his arm.

I then cleared my throat to let them know I was still in the room. Upon which Amora rolled her eyes and stormed out bumping me hard in the shoulder. I looked at Four shaking my head in disapproval before heading out and to Tori's shop.

"B!? What are you doing here? Hows training?" Tori asked happily.

"We need to talk." I said as I headed to the back

"Whats wrong?" Tori replied shutting the door to her office.

" Josh, one of my initiates, from Abnegation did you do his test?"

"Yes, I put it down as abnegation. You started something B...Divergents are not safe in Dauntless. I think next year I am going to start telling them to stay in Abnegation."

" So he is Divergent. That's what To-Four and I thought. Tori I cant protect him. I cant push him through it wouldn't be right. Though I cant let him end up factionless."

"Factionless maybe the safest option for him now. Look at you and four; luckily you both found each other and had the same ability. What chance does he have of doing that?"

I thanked Tori and headed out. Christina wanted to help me get ready for the party and I was late. Not paying attention I ran into what felt like a brick wall; though upon looking up from my back I noticed Eric smirking.

"Careful B wouldn't want something bad to happen to Four's beautiful fiancee." He smirked as he kicked me hard in the side and continued on.

I wasn't sure how long I was on the ground but I remember hearing Christina's concerned voice, "B...B...B...are you OK?Come on lets get you up. Hes such a jerk. Can you still go to the party? I already picked out an outfit for you." She finished

" Yea, I'm fine. Come on lets go get ready. God, I cant wait to see Four. I've missed him all day. " I chuckled realizing how girllie that sounded as did Christina.

I wore my hair back in a pony tail and black eyeliner with a little lip gloss. I had tight black pants that showed off my curves well with my favorite pair of black combat boots. Finally I was in a dark red tank top that showed off my tattoo on my collar bone even with the black jacket covered my arms which I hated. I loved my tattoo seeing as I got it while I was still an initiate myself because my friends wanted to cheer me up. It was simple just being an infinity symbol with the words 'my way' woven into it. It was a song my mom used to sing to me and it reminded me of home.

We showed up at Zekes and the party was already in full swing. I found Tobias on the couch with a drink in hand. I walked over to him and rolled my eyes as I sat on his lap and began making out with him.

"The initiates...they will see..." He said between kisses

"So?" I smiled into another kiss.

"IF YOUR NOT FOUR,B,CHRISTINA,WILL, LYNN, ZEKE, MAR, OR JOSH GET OUT!"Uriah screamed after turning down the music.

"Everyone in a circle. Time for a game of Candor or Dauntless. For those who dont know its kind of like truth or dare only if you don't want to do something you take an artical of clothing off..."Explained Zeke

"Also if you pick truth I get to call you a pansycake." Uriah cut in

" You really need to find a new word brother mine. Anyway my house I go first. B Candor or Dauntless." Zeke finished

"Candor." I said

"Pansy...' Uriah started

"URIAH!" Zeke threw him a look like finish and die, "whats one of Fours worse fears?"

I looked at Four who almost looked defeated as I took my jacket off,"not my place to say. Plus I would never betray my husband." I finished

"That's my girl." Four smiled and kissed me

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I asked

"Dauntless DUH!"

"I dare you to find Eric and confess your never ending love for him."

"Who's coming with me?"

Zeke,myself, and Uriah then headed to the pit. All of us knew how this was going to end. Zeke and I trailed behind and when we saw Eric Zeke then took out his phone and started recording.

"Eric, can I speak to you?" Uriah asked.

"Ugh I guess..." Eric responded a bit lost

" Ever since you fell on the net 3 years ago I knew you were it. That's why I stayed in Dauntless. I know I have Mar but she could never love me like you. Eric I'm done hiding please tell me you are. I love you!"

Eric then proceeded to punch him hard in the face and walk away. Zeke and I then ran up to a fallen Uriah.

"Damn, that man is cold. I confess my love and he just punches me." He states as he stands.

The three of us then headed back and Zeke showed the video to everyone. After another hour we decide to call it a night. Tomorrow the initiates get their first taste of Dauntless tradition.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight is the paintball game and last year we won. Im hoping to keep that tradition going but with Eric who knows. Four and I walked to the dorm hand in hand. Finally I get to see what its like from this side. Four had an airhorn and was smirking.

"Train 5 min or be factionless!" He screamed after blowing it and turning on the dorm lights.

Surprisingly all the transfers made it.

"The game is simple its like capture the flag. Two teams...Four and I are captains." Eric explained

Fours team was myself, Christina,Uriah, Josh, Jenn,Mike,Smith, Ashley and Amora. Erics team was Chelsea, Bucky, Matt, Mark, Cody, Crystal, Elle, Erin, and Genesis. It looked like both Four and Eric were going for the same strategy as last year. Erics team was brute force while Four took the smarter route. We got off first just like last year and the team went into overdrive. All of them started talking about how we should go about it...that one team should stay behind and one team should scout a head.

"WE NEED A BETTER VANTAGE POINT!" Yelled Josh.

To all our suprises the team stopped to listen. To which I let out a sigh; he wasnt that small,shy, selfless kid that I was and maybe I was right and he did belong here. I worried and stressed over something that didnt need stressed over.

"The ferris wheel will do well on that. Then we can also hide it up there where they can see it but will be to hard to get. Erics team is mostly bronze but no brains." Josh explained

"So the question is which of you are brave enough to climb the wheel?" I asked

As expected they all looked at each other dumbfoundedly.

Josh sighed and shook his head, "i guess I will be the one. B will you care to join me?" he finished.

I could tell Four didnt like it but he nodded and again I was climbing the ferris wheel.

" I know about you and Four. I can promise you this the others will not know." He remarks

" Um, thanks..." I say a bit thrown back

We reached the ledge where Four and I sat. The flag was in the same spot as last year, We tied ours out in the open and climbed down. Half of us went to get their flag and the other half guarded our flag...though we all know they could never get it. They were ready for us and attacked before we rounded the corner. Four, Christina, Josh and myself headed upstairs. Four and Christina engaged Eric and Matt. Josh and I headed up the tower and I let Josh take the lead. At the top of the staires he ran into Bucky. After taking Bucky down he grabbed the flag and held it high as all our team cheered. As tradition some Dauntless decided to go zip lining.

"Josh, your coming with us. I smiled remembering Uriah saying that same thing to me.

"Where?" he asked

"Little initiation ritual...Dauntless style."

I found myself running up the Hub staires just as I did last year only I knew where we were going. The wind hit my face and as if like clockwork I fell in love with the Dauntless lifestyle again. I could tell Josh was getting more and more antsy as time went on.

"B your turn." Uriah exclaimed

I looked at Josh one last time and climbed into the harness face first.

"1...2...3..." Counted Uriah before letting go.

Once again I was flying. The city lights glowing from the buildings beneath me. I shut my eyes and stretched my hands out pretending I was flying. Again I felt the freedom and passion I felt before. I hit the straight down drop and once it leveled again I maneuvered to pull the break. Last year I was almost smashed like a bug but I stopped well in advance and fell into the welcoming arms of my fellow faction members. Finally i head the screams and laughter of Josh as he too pulled the break and fell into the web of arms.

" Is Dauntless life like this all the time?" he asked walking back

"Yup! Oh Josh...thanks for no mentioning Four and my relationship to the others." I replied

"I cant wait to become Dauntless then," Josh smiled, " B...dont mention it...after all were pretty much family now. " He finished as we both went our separate ways.

-Morning-

The paintball game let Tobias and I have the morning off because we wanted the initiates to be awake on their last day of fighting. This afternoon they would get their ranks and find out who was factionless. I decided to make breakfast...Chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips mixed in and sausage. Tobias loved the pancakes and since the initiates joined our faction we really didnt have time together.

"Something smells good," Tobias said wrapping his arms around my waste, " I really do have the best fiancee in Dauntless." He finished kissing my cheek before heading to the fridge to get the juice.

He put the juice down and while turning me around sat me on the counter and kissed me passionately. I took the pancakes off the burner and turned the stove off kissing him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He started kissing my neck and moving his hands up my shirt.

"Tobias..." I moaned softly.

He picked me up and brought me to the couch laying me down as he straddled me taking off his shirt. I laid there my hands running over his toned chest. I brought him down to my lips again.

"Tobias...the food is getting cold."

He looked down at me and smiled.

"So who are we pairing up today?" Tobias asked

" I guess...Josh vs Matt...Phill vs Mark...Genesis vs Elle and Buttons vs Amora." I responded

Afterwards we cleaned up and headed to the training room. the initiates piled in just as I finished writing the last match ups.

"Phil vs Mark...In the ring!" I shouted

The day went by pretty uneventful. Winners of the day were Phil, Amora, Elle, and Josh.

"Remember after lunch you will have your stage 1 rankings. You will have the rest of the day to then gather your belongings and leave the compound." Four explained

The initiates went to lunch and Christina and Uriah joined us in the training room. The final rankings were as follows:

1)Phil

2)Matt

3)Smith

4)Jenn

5)Amora

6)Buttons

7)Mark

8)Genesis

9)Elle

10)Ashley

11)Chelsea

12)Josh

13)Bucky

14)Cody

15)Erin

That night the unthinkable happened and Phil was stabbed in the eye. We all knew who it was. The next morning Phil wasnt in the infirmary and both his and Buttons bunk was cleaned out along with Cody and Erin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the initiates went to load supplies in. Tobias and my plans consisted of telling Max about our engagement. Heading up to Maxs' office I could hardly contain my emotions. I was like a little kid that had to go to the principal in school. Tobias just smiled down at me taking my left hand preventing me from twiddling my thumbs. To counteract that I then started bouncing my foot.

"We have nothing to worry about. Max is a friend of mine and he will soon see how happy you make me,." Tobias remarked

" Its not max..." I trailed off

"Who?"

"Eric..."

" What did he do now!? I swear if he touches..."

"FOUR," I cut him off before he could put his fist through the wall, "Nothing...He did nothing. Hes just trying to get under my skin like last year. Finally like last year he is and ever since we started training I cant seem to shake Al."

"B...I love you...I should be the one that is nervous...after all we have to tell your parents too."

Tobias kissed the top of my head before knocking on the door to Max's office.

"Come in!"

"MAX! Its been forever!" Tobias said taking Maxs' hand shaking it.

" Yes...yes it has. Last time you were here I offered you a leader spot. You here because you change your mind?" Max replied

"You know me better. Actually B and I are engaged. I was actually hoping that as the leader of Dauntless you would marry us."

"WHAT! YOU AND B!HOW DID I NOT KNOW!OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU GUYS! Wow, the great Four has finally met his match. Congratulations." Max said giving me a huge hug.

"Can you also do us another favor?"

"Of course."

Tobias looked around the room and whispered, "I dont want Marcus to be there. B wants her mom and dad and will be telling them the same." He finished

"Four, I will do everything I can to keep him out but your know B's father is on the council."

"I know we came from the same faction..."

"...Not just the same faction! You told me about a girl...a girl from your old faction. A girl with hair like the wheat fields of Amity. A girl with as blue eyes as the ocean. A girl that made you smile even in the darkest of times. A girl that through everything you regretted leaving behind. A girl that you spent sunrise to sunset with. Finally a girl you hoped you would find again. Four this is that girl, As that girl dont you think her father will recognize you?" Max finished looking at a red Four.

" I can promise you Max my parents wont say a word as long as they know how much it means to him and he means to me." I said after what seemed like forever

"I hope your right B." Max smiled

Four and Max shook hands as Max and I hugged our goodbyes. It was around lunch and I was starving. We missed interacting with our friends so Four and I headed to the mess hall. We sat at our normal table with Josh, Uriah,Christina, Will, Zeke, Mar, and Lynn. Suddenly I felts very uncomfortable and looked over my sholder to see Peter and Eric staring daggers in my direction. I couldnt help but remember Erics comment after he ran into me before Zekes party.

"B!HELLO B!EARTH TO B!" Uriah screamed

" Huh?What?" I said snapping out of my daze

"I said I am going to shoot this muffin off Mar's head are you coming?"

"Of course!" I shot up out of my seat and started running to the training area.

As always Tobias was right on my heals. Though I never got why Dauntless ran everywhere it did feel good just to know I was alive. I reached the training area out of breath but laughing. Tobias was right there with me and we literally left the others in the dust.

"INITIATE! What are you doing here after hours?" Tobias said in his instructor voice

"Four," I backed up hitting the wall trying to sound like I was a scared initiate again, "I...I...I didnt know...Im sorry." I finished as he put his palms against the wall on either side of me blocking my escape.

"Well I guess I should remind you of the rules..." He finished and kissed me passionately.

He moved to my collarbone knowing that was my spot and lingered there before moving back to my lips. He let his tongue ask for permission and I granted knowing I was now a puddle in his arms. We fought for dominance and he eventually won as he moved his hands from the wall to my waist and up my shirt.

"Four..." I sighed

I knew he loved it when he had me like this and I wrapped my whole body around him leaning my head back to give him easy access to my neck.

"Should we come back later?" Zeke remarked as the rest of the group piled in.

Tobias put me down and I playfully smacked Zeke in the face. Mar then stood in front of the target and Uriah got ready. Without fail Uriah shot a BB right through the middle. Tobias and I played with the knives in our hands and smirked. At the same time we hurled them at Mar. She screamed as they both hit the target right behind her exactly where we wanted.

"Dont do that!" Mar screamed hitting us both in the shoulder.

" Watch it Mar...Thats Four and B...their like Dauntless prodigies." Uriah replied in a valley girl tone

"Yea, and their like meant to have little dauntless prodigies..."Josh joined in to which we all laughed

"Well...well...well look who fits right in..."remarked Will

"Hey hes not in yet." I smiled knowing Josh will do fine in stage 2

"Guys...TATTOOS!" Yelled Zeke

Once again we were all of and running to the tattoo parlor.

"Guys lets all get Dauntless flames...I mean that is our faction now."Suggested Christina

"Lets wait for Josh." I remarked

Christina agreed and settled for a moth on her ankle. Four and I ended up getting a heart with flames inside on our left wrist to symbolize the love we found in Dauntless. Uriah,Zeke,Josh, and Lynn decided to wait. Finally Mar and Will couldnt decide on just one so they ended up not getting one went by uneventful and I was back at Tobias' apartment snuggled safely in his arms. Tomorrow we would have to tell my parents. To be honest I was more nervous to face my dad again. Last time I saw him I was starting my new life with out him. It hurt to find only my mom came to visiting day; though I was lucky...neither went to see my sister.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt good to sleep in knowing we were half way through initiation. I bolted upright almost knocking Tobias off the bed. I ran to the bathroom to shower...all I wanted to do was get to Abnegation. I let the water run down my back as my thoughts trailed to my dad...What would he say since I left? What would he say about Tobias?Would he recognize him and would he tell Marcus?

"B...Time to go!" Tobias shouted

I got dressed in a black long sleeve, camo boots and black jeans. I also left my makeup light. Looking in the mirror I thought 'wow guess that little Abnegation girl will always be there' as I walked out of the bathroom. Tobias looked up from the couch and laughed. Already knowing why he was thinking I acted shy which made him laugh more. We walked hand in hand to the train tracks. It always amazed me how Tobias memorized the train schedule. Not to long after I found myself bouncing on my heals and chasing a train. The ride to Abnegation was a short one cuddled up to Tobias. The gray houses came into view and we both jumped. All at once the childhood memories flooded back and I hit my knees.

"B...you ok?" Tobias said right there by my side.

"Yea...Sorry just a tad overwhelmed. I can see why you dont come back here." I responded getting back to my feet

"The great and powerful B thrown back?"

"Hush!" I playfully punched him in the sholder

A few rows back we came to number 9 and I sighed and knocked on the door. My mother answered the door and embraced me in a huge hug.

"Becca!" She smiled "Whos this? Please come in. ANDREW!"

That was when my dad walked in and my heart dropped. He hadnt changed at all...from the clothes he wore to that expression of just utter disappointment on his face. As usual when we had gatherings we all sat in the living room.

"Andrew, Becca has something to tell us." My mom started

" First off this is Four and he is my fiancee'. I want you both to be there. Dad I would really like you to be the one to give me to Four. Max, our leader, is going to be the master of ceremonies." I explained

"Four..." My father then turned his attention to Tobias, "Why do you look familure?"

"I try to avoid being remembered by Abnegation sir..." Tobias snapped

"Tobias! Tobias Eaton! I knew I recognized you and hearing you talk I know its you! Have you told Marcus!? He will be so happy..."

"No, with all do respect sir he cant know I was here. More so he cant know about me and B..."Tobias cut in

"I dont understand..."

" Please sir..."

"NO!" My father yelled; and he never yelled, "and further more I cant give you my blessing to marry my daughter. Your what...19? You do realize shes only 17!"He finished

"Dad..." I said

"NO BECCA I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN! ESP IF HE DOESNT WANT HIS OWN FATHER THERE! I FORBID IT!"

"Andrew..." My mother cut in

"Dad I am 17 and this is not my life anymore...I live a Dauntless life and you need to accept that...or dont...but I want you to respect his wishes."

"Becca...Im sorry...I cant..." He sighed

I was shocked and before I knew it I was running out the door and down the street crying. I knew I had to get back to the one place that made sense...Dauntless.

"Im sorry Mr and Mrs. Prior." Tobias said as he followed me out the door

We both jumped on the train together but I had forgotten he was with me and sank down to the floor. He sat next to me his arm around me rubbing small circles on my shoulder. He didnt speak nor did he look at me like a wounded puppy.

"Im sorry," I said through tears, "i really wanted my parents to see how happy I am and know I made the right decision." I finished

"B...they will be there. Their your family ...and if not all our friends will be there." He responded

"Your right...I love you."

"I love you."

The sun was setting as we pulled up to Dauntless. The rays of pink and oranges across the sky looked like flames and in that moment I was happy.

-Next day-

I awoke with Tobias looking peaceful. I loved this time because it was the only time he looked carefree and his age. I got dressed and headed to breakfast letting him sleep in. All our friends were at our normal table.

"Wheres loverboy?"joked Zeke

"I decided to let him sleep in..."

"Oh really..." A voice cut me off from behind and wrapped two strong hands around my eyes.

I jumped up and without thinking back kicked my attacker where it counts. I heard him fall to the floor in pain as i spun on my heals and went to punch his stomach...

"B..." I recognized the pain voice just in time

"Four..." I stopped right above his ribs, "oh my god I am so sorry..." I finished shrinking down beside him

"B its ok...Luckily I have been practicing with you so I know your punches." He winced getting back to his feet.

When breakfast was over we walked back to Tobias' but what we came in contact with neither of us were ready. Arms around each other, looking deeply into each others eyes, and just so in love we walked in only to be face to face with...Marcus. Both our arms dropped and Tobias froze.

"Why are you here!?" I spat

"Now, now, now Becca thats not how you teat your future father in law. Now Tobias Im a little offended I had to hear my only son was getting married from Andrew Prior and not from my son himself." Marcus spat back

" ITS B...AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE!" I grabbed Tobias' hand

"Watch it B...You wouldnt want to go putting your foot where it doesnt belong." Marcus slowly approached the two of us

Like it was nothing Marcus threw me aside and I hit the wall hard. My vision blackened as all I could do was watch a frozen Tobias.

"She will leave you. You dont deserve her...You think someone could ever love you? You dont deserve happiness." Marcus smirked

"Leave now or I will hurt you." Tobias said a little to calmly for me.

Knowing he was out numbered he left. Not before throwing another glare at me as I struggled to get back on my feet.


	7. Chapter 7

As the week drew to an end the day every initiate dreaded was upon us...or at least the transfers dreaded. Last year my mother came to not only see me but warn me about my divergence. I didnt think I would be as lucky this year. Heading down to the put was even more dreadful then the prior year though Tobias being there helped a lot.

" B...Four...this is my mom and dad." Josh Shouted spotting us and running towards us.

Tobias shifted uncomfortably as I grabbed his hands running small circles on his hand once again. His parents looked like your normal Abnegation with his mom in a long gray dress and his father in long pants and long sleeve top. Out of all the parents here they did look the most out of place.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson hello. Your son is doing well here." I said as I stuck out my hand towards them

"Oh, Good day. Its very good to know hes doing well." His mother responded a bit thrown back by the gesture

"These are my instructors." Josh smiled happily

"How old are you both?"

" I'm 17 and Four is 19."

" Oh...so young..."

"Yes, well enjoy your time."

Tobias and I then headed off to the cafe for some cake. Christina and Will soon followed.

"B...we have to get your dress soon. Four please don't forget your tux." Christina stated

" I know I just wish my mom could be here to help today." I sighed

"Becca..." A soft voice came from behind me

Turning around to a tall slender women dressed in gray with her arms folded in front of her.

"Mom!" I jumped up running at her wrapping her in a hug, "I didn't think you would be here after what happened to dad."

"This is great news now we can have a girls day. Hello Mrs Prior I'm Christina, former Candor, and your daughters best friend." Christina smiled

" Girls day?" My mom looked a bit confused

" Yea, I didn't know if you would be here but I wanted you to be there to finalize my dress decision."

"I would love to sweetie."

Christina squealed grabbing both our arms and running to the dauntless dress store I found my dress at. I thought my mom would have trouble keeping up and be lost in the dark hallways but she looked more at home then I ever saw her in Abnegation and was right at Christinas heals. I then began to wonder if she was Dauntless and smiled.

"Well hello again. So glad to see you. This must be your mother you spoke so highly about." the store clerk looked up from her paperwork

"Yes...please tell me you haven't sold my dress. I was wondering if I could try it on one last time."

"Yes...Yes of course."

The clerk went to the back and brought out the black bag. I headed into the dressing room and opened the bag. The dress was a gray color with black lace at the bottom. It was strapless with small black flowers at the top. It was very form fitting and made me look stonger then I was. The matching veil was gray with a black flower crown holding it in place. After 5 min of staring in the mirror I walked out to the gasps of my best friend and mother.

"Becca...its beautiful...your beautiful. Its perfect." Natalie said a smile and tears forming in her eyes

"Thanks mom!" I replied wrapping her in a hug which made her squirm but embraced me back

I paid for the dress after changing back into my clothes and had the clerk put it back in the bag. We decided to hide it at Christinas so Tobias wouldn't see. I hugged my mother one last time as we turned to go our separate ways.

-The Next Day-

Tobias and I decided to spend the day at the mess hall, in the training area, and planning our wedding.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!" Announces Zeke during breakfast

"SHOPPING!" Christina then yells

"I cant...Four and I have a lot to do. Sorry Christina." I smirked

She huffed and pretended to be upset as she folded her hands around her chest. All I could do was laugh and throw a piece of hamburger at her. She then went from mad to offended as she threw a fry back at me.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Uriah yelled tossing his salad at Josh

This went on for about 30 min until it was a mess and Eric walked in,"Enough!" His voice boomed around the room as we all froze.

"B, Christina, Four, Uriah, and Josh my office now!"he screamed

All of us sighed to a collective 'Ooooooooooo' from the other Dauntless as we walked out of the mess hall. We hopped on the elevator still laughing at what just happened as Eric met us at the top.

"The three of you are supposed to be like leaders. While you have initiates you are to act like adults. to prove this point B you will have to clean up duty for the rest of the week." He explained

"Wait why just me?" I questioned

"I can only assume with your history you are to blame."

" That's not fair!"

"No...you want to do something about it? You may not be an initiate but I can still have you factionless. Now do we need to repeat the lesson about orders not being optional?"

I stood up to challenge him as Tobias picked me up bridal style and headed out the door.

"Go get cleaned up...I'll see you at the party. Christina please keep her from doing something stupid." He said walking toward the unknown.

-Party Time-

I found myself in layers and walking into Zekes as the smell of booze filled my nose. I grabbed a cup and filled it to the top with "Zekes famous jungle juice" as he called it. He wouldn't tell anyone what was in it. As I headed to Four I once again found Erics eyes following me.

"Christina don't look but can you do me a favor?" I asked

" Of course..."

" Can you watch Eric and see if he follows me all night. He made a comment as he knocked me down and ever since then he has been odd."

"Sure but did you tell Four?"

" No, you and I both know he would kill Eric. Though that doesn't sound like a bad idea the thought of losing Four after does."

"Good point. Yea, no worries girl."

The party went on like that with people coming and going till midnight when Zeke yelled, " if your not Josh,Four, B, Uriah,Christina,Will,Mar or Lynn leave!"

All of us sat in a circle looking around as Uriah spoke up, "Josh Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless..."Josh looked a little hesitant.

"I dare you..." He looked around the room, "...ashley come here. Josh I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Ashley." He finished

No one knew she was still there but we all knew the crush Josh had on Ashley. Ashley was your typical Dauntless; tall, thin, green eyes, black hair streaked with pink, about tattoos and three piercings that she allowed to show. Ashley was a fierce competitor but had a great heart. Josh turned a bright shade of red but followed Ashely into Zekes spare room. Uriah then started his watch. The game was basically paused until Josh walked back out with a huge grin on his face and both Ashley and Josh sat next to each other.

"B...Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless..."

"Hmmmmmm...I dare you too throw knives at Four...blindfolded."

I looked at Four who gave me a reassuring kiss as he helped me from my seat. Myself,Four,Josh, and Uriah headed to the training area. I trusted my skills and I know Four trusted me. Uriah blindfolded me as Josh handed me the knives and Four stood in front of the target. I pictured the target in my mind with Four standing in front of it. Inhale, Aim, Exhale, Throw...the first knife hit the target.

Three more times I threw all with thuds till i heard, "B!? How could you!? Holy shit look at my ear!" yelled four

Without a second thought I ripped the blindfold off and ran to Four who was now on the floor laughing. Upon looking over his ear I found I nicked it just as he did mine.

" You jurk I thought I really hurt you." I playfully hit his arm as he picked me up bridal style and we walked back to Zekes.

"Woa, Four your alive..." Remarked Will

"Yea, I trust B." laughed Four

"Will, Candor or Dauntless..." I asked

"Ummmm Candor..." Will Replied

"Pansy..."

"URIAH!" The collective group cut him off.

"Who was the one person you could never live without?" I asked

"Easy...Christina."

This continued toll about 3 am where everyone literally was almost to tired and basically naked to walk back to their respective apartments.


	8. Chapter 8

The start of stage 2. This was when Four found out about my Divergence and I swore I would never talk to my sister again. This was also the last week of kitchen the last few weeks Christina agreed Eric was acting strange. Last week the initiates were at the docks doing supply loading and Eric was nothing but nice to me. It actually started to worry me till he yelled at me for not cleaning the tables right and punched me hard in the stomach. Josh and Ashley were getting closer and closer and I hoped they would stay like that. They both fit into our group so well. I also loved seeing Josh happy it was truely the first time I have seen him happy here.I walked into that cold dimly lit room with the first initiate Genesis.

"The serum will take effect in 60 seconds. You will be facing your worst fears. You have to slow your heart rate down or defeat the fear in order to move to the next." I explained as Genesis went under

On the screen she was being taken by 4 unknown figures in the back of a van. Her heart rate was still high but being former Erudite she thought through it logically and got her heart rate down. It took her about 15 min. Mike was next; his fear was being in the pit and fighting but losing. All the other dauntless were laughing which is when I realized that the fear wasnt about fighting it was about people seeing him for who he truely was. He was in the sim 20 min. Josh was next and I found myself being scared for him.

"Be brave Josh..." I said as his eyes shut

Josh was in the middle of a field tied to a wood board with rope. He started looking around frantically and screaming for help as the ground caught fire. All of a sudden it started to rain; slow at first and then down pour putting out the flames. Josh awoke screaming and batting off imaginary flames from his shoulder.

"Josh...Josh...calm down! Its ok...its over." I said putting a hand on him making him jump one last time

"How did you get rid of the flames?" Four asked

"It just started raining..." Josh replied

"Just started raining..." Four looked at him questionably

He looked like he was 30 seconds away from loosing it.

"How long do you think you were in there Josh?" I asked

"20 minutes..." he said

"3...12 times faster then the others. Not sure how you did it but you ar a natural. You have to do this a couple more times before the final but youll be fine." I remarked

Josh then stood up and shakily walked back to the dorm. It was almost dinner so I headed to the mess hall with Four. None of the initiates could be found as we all shook our heads. Last year we all decided it would be better to hang around friends.

"So have you guys gotton ANY of your wedding planned?" asked Mar

"No, but witht he initiates we hardly have any time. I actually miss my job at the tattoo parlor. I cant wait till life gets back to normal." I replied

"I know! Four I dont know how you have done this for two years." chuckled Christina

"Believe me it beats sitting in the control room 365 days a year." Four chuckled

Right then Four and I stood up and walked over to Christina and Zeke. We both got down on one knee and pulled out two little black boxes. Inside were ring pops and notes that said 'will you be our best man/maid of honor?'

I went first, " Christina you have been by my side since I jumped on that train for the first time. I wouldnt feel right without you by my side...Would you be my maid of honor?" I asked

"Yes!" Christina Squeeled

"Zeke...You were the first one not to be scared of me. Though I was the 'stiff' you didnt take it easy on me. Though I still was first there is no one I would have rather then you to be second. You were there when Amar was found dead and I want you next to me on my big day. Will you be my best man?" Four chuckled

"Awwwwwwwwww man you know I will." Zeke slapped Four on the sholder as the rest of Dauntless cheered

"I hate to break up this god aweful love fest but I get to steal B." Said Eric from behind

I rolled my eyes and said bye to all my friends. An hour later everyone was gone for the night and I was cleaning.

"You know you look fierce in everything you do here..." Eric said looking me over

"Whatever...What is your deal? You feed me to the sharks for the last 2 years and all of a sudden your interested. " I threw my rag on the floor

"Im a man that knows what he wants." He walked over and put his hands on my waist

"You know im getting married and Four would kill you." I backed up and hit the wall

"Psh im not scared of him.." He stepped closer closing me in and kissing me hard

I kicked him in the groin and ducked but he grabbed my hand and punched me hard in the stomach. I curled over and he punched me hard in the side. I fell to him reptively kicking me in the side. My vision started to blur as he picked me up by my hair and as I screamed he hit me hard in the face. I tried swinging back but the spots in my vision made it hard to i just gave up thinking 'someone let Four know Im sorry'. I blacked out to the sound of footsteps on the ground.

"What...what happened?" I asked bak in Fours apartment

"Eric got to you. The lunch hall ploy was fake. Why didnt you tell me you felt uncomfortable?" Four asked looking a bit dissapointed

"Christina told you..." I responded

"Its a good thing she did. Why didnt you? We have to trust eachother. How do you expect us to go forward if we dont?"

"I do trust you its just...Its just..."

"Its Just what?"

I hated that he didnt yell and wished he would sometimes. I would feel a lot better. I just shook my head and walked slower then normal out of his apartment.

-The Next Day-

It was back to training. Matt was up first. Matt had a fear of jealousy. He was placed in front of his current crush as he watched her turn around and date other people. He ended up beating the crap out of everyone she dated and finally telling the girl what he thought of her. Next was Jenn. Her fear was insects. Not one bug but a million which covered her entire body. She was in there 30 min calming herself down. Bucky was up next. Bucky was stuck in a volcano as the lave rose he had to find the solution to save his own life. He came through in 35 min. That was all for the day and the initiates were released.

"Tobias...Im sorry.I should have told you about Eric." I said as we were cleaning the room

" Can I show you something?" He asked

"Of course."

He took two needles and put one in his neck and one in mine and it clicked," Ive been in your landscape..."

"Just trust me..." He finished

We both shut our eyes and once again I found myself on the roof. THis one was easy, get to the building. Next was confindment, we had to make the room small as possible. So with Tobias breathing heavily we got as close as possible, Next I knew to be killing an innocent...though it changed to me being tied up and torchered to death and al he could do was watch. Thats when I got it...he was afraid of losing me. Finally we were back in abnegation though I still feel the sting of the belt I stood in front of him again and we were back in the dimily lit room.

"It changed..." I said softly

"Im not sure why but I cant lose you." he replied out of breath

" You never will." I curled up to him as we headed back to his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

The beginning of the end of training. Soon we would have new members and all of us could go back to our normal lives. Josh was up again for the sim. I saw as he ran into the pit and noticed the other initiates and tried running to them but hitting a wall. He turned around and was blocked in, while looking for a way out he noticed water rising at his feet. He tried to scream for help but the rest of us looked on and laughed. I saw Josh take one more last breath as the water over took him. I then soon expected him to come out of the sim but he didnt, instead the glass shattered and he awoke in a panic two min after the water took him. Four and I both looked at eachother...we knew what that meant.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" Josh replied looking worried

"Break the glass..."

"I dont know..."

" You dont know..."

" I just did..."

"Fine, your free to go," I sighed, "Josh dauntless dont break the glass like that just so you know." I finished as he walked out

Ashley was up next. Luckily Four was there because I couldnt keep my mind focused. It was true...Josh was divergent and maybe Tori was right the only safe place now was Factionless. Ashley was faced with her fear of control. She was put outside the fence and almost in a second was surrounded by crows. She tried to turn and run but her foot got caught in the mud as she fell to the ground. The birds caught up to her and started pecking her to death. Thats the last Four and I saw before she came out of the sim.

"Well theres some good news after a LONG day..." said Four

"Good news...Good news...Josh has to be factionless...you know why!" I yelled

"B...did you not see any of Ashleys fear?"

"No..."

"She had the same fear as you about control and she over came it just as you did...she is as well. They found eachother just as you and I did. Though Im sure they dont know the other is. Josh may know we know."

"Do you think Josh will go to Tori? After I found out you knew its where I went. I dont know why but I felt like I could trust her becase she administered my test."

"Test admisistrators are supposed to report Divergents. As glad as I am I wonder why she let you and Josh slip thru?"

"George..."

"Who..."

"Her brother...he was divergent. During second stage he got good too fast. On the last day the leaders came to see him and the next day they found his body at the bottom of the chasm. Shes giving us a chace at life."

I then ran out and back to the tattoo shop and to the back where I knew Tori would be. Her door was shut but I walked in anyway and found Josh talking with Tori.

" Im sorry for barging in but I know why your hear Josh." I said out of breath

"You do?" Josh looked from me to Tori questionably

"She didnt say anything. She didnt betray your trust i promise."

"Then...Then how do you know?Look Ill go pack my things. I wont be trouble just dont say anything."

"Josh, Im divergent too. So is Four...Ashley is too and you cant go anywhere. She is going to need you now more then ever. Its possible to live in this faction...Four and I do it everyday. You have to learn to conform but not conform to the dauntless way of life. Four and I are going to help you but you have to trust us."

"Ashley is too?"

"Yes..."

"We need to find her...we need to tell her...B I cant lose her!"

"Shes fine...Shes with Four...We will all join up tomorrow for now sit."

-Meanwhile-

Ashley stood alone staring over the chasm.

"Crap, how do they know? I knew I should have moved to abnegation no one looks there. I guess the question is do I wait for them to take my life or do I do it myself..."She sighed thinking out loud

"Ashley dont...think about Josh." Four said from behind her

"Why? Im already dead. I want to go on my own terms not yours." She replied tears filling her eyes

"Just because I know doesnt mean I dont want to help."

"Your a trainer. You have to report divergents...What would you know anyway?"

"A lot...Being a former 'stiff' counts me out but gives me the advantage...So does being divergent myself."

Ashley turned to fiace him and sniffled,"your divergent?"

"Go back to the dorm. The four of us will talk tomorrow after ranks are discussed. Get sleep and trust me."

Ashley then smiled as she got up and headed away from the chasm, "four" she turned around

"Yes..."

"Your not as bad as you make yourself seem."

-Next Day-

Morning came to fast as usual and Four woke up first leaving th bed cold and lonely. I shivvered about being a trainer as I heard him head to the 5 more min of laying there I let myself get up and make breakfast. Christina and Uriah would be over once again to discuss ranks. It had become the part I hated most about being a trainer. I put togeather a simple breakfast of chocolate wheat cereal and a glass of orange juice for both Four and I. It wasnt long after Four got out of the shower when we heard the knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled

Both myself and Four were thrown back by not only the presance of Christina and Uriah but Max as well.

"Max...to what do we owe this suprise?" Four spoke first

"I will keep it short as I know the 4 of you have much to discuss. Uriah has already agreed though unfortuantally Christina will be continuing here in dauntless as a nurse. I would like to give you the option of being trainers again next year. Since one Dauntless-born trainer spot is open I would like to offer that to you Four." Max explained

"Of course I want to be a trainer next year!" I blurted out

Four looked a tad more hesitant but said, "of course man theres nothing I would rather do then scare the Dauntless born."

"Then I'll get out of your way." Max said as he turned to leave

After lunch we all finally settled on rands and headed to the dorm.

"Listen up! Here are your ranks for stage two. Once again if you are in the bottom two you have the rest of the day to gather your things and leave." Uriah explained

Ranks were as follows:

1) Josh

2) Matt

3) Ashley

4) Amora

5) Mark

6) Smith

7) Bucky

8)Elle

9) Jenn

10) Mike

11) Genesis

12) Chelsea

Before I left I turned to see not only the excitement on Joshs' face but the worried and hurt faces of Genesis and Chelsea. I really did hope both of them would be ok.


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to take Josh and Ashley through my fear landscape today since Four was reluctant to show anyone but me his. I had six fears; the dark, Storms, Killing Family, Being found out, and Intimacy. Though me being found as Divergent changed from failing initiation all together. Ashley was first...

"The trick to go unnoticed is to find some tool, some method to survive." I explain as we both shut our eyes

When we awoke I could see nothing and began to panic. Now I know how Four felt confined and waiting for me to find a solution. My mind began to make up noises I knew weren't there as I heard Ashley shuffling for something. She started trying to calm me down as she struck a match she found on the floor. The scene then changed to us in the middle of a field as the wind and rain bore down on us. Looking behind us we both saw a funnel headed our way.

"The house!We have to get there!" Ashley shouted

Though I didn't see it before she was right and we took off running. As soon as we slammed the door the scene changed. In front of me stood my parents and sister.

"You know what to do..." A voice behind me stated

I turned to see Jeanine Matthews holding a gun. Though this was the easiest it was still the hardest for me to get through. Reluctantly I took the gun, shut my eyes and fired three shots. I found myself in Fours room. A spot I have come to know and love until Four wasn't being Four. Ashley watched as he pushed me on the bed and began kissing me passionately.

"Four...Four stop!" I said struggling beneath him

'Well aren't you Dauntless..." He looked back at me with a different hunger in his eyes

That's when Ashley stepped in. She pulled him off of me and hit him in the face. My last fear...me being fund out about my divergence. Again I was shackled and in front of all the Dauntless

"Becca Prior...You know why you are here. Divergent's threaten our system. Truthfully I am surprised you lasted this long. A poor little stiff...a poor little...dead...stiff."Jeanine laughed

"This will be fun." Eric laughed as he raised the gun to my head and pulled the trigger

Ashley then shot up from chair as I awoke breathing heavy.

"Wow...is that how my final will be?" asked Ashley

"Only if you let it...that's all for today." Four said as he walked towards me.

As always I didn't feel like talking so I stood up and ran to the training area. Once there I picked up some knives and started throwing.

"Wow...I haven't seen you this bad since the first day of initiation..."remarked Four

"Black and gray..." I said

"I'm sorry..."

"Black and gray...those are the colors I want. Aside from Max being master of ceremonies. I want Tori making the cake as a chocolate cake. It would be nice to do it all by the Ferris wheel after all its where we first met."

"OK...ok whatever you want. I want to know are you ok?"

"Lynn can do the flower arrangements..."

"B!ARE YOU OK!?"

I then stopped and looked at Four since I ran from the room. I just fell into his arms and started sobbing.

"It changed...its no longer me failing initiation is me being found divergent and killed by Jeanine and Eric. I still cant have you touch me the way you want and my family is still there."

"B have I ever pushed you to do anything you don't want to?" Four spoke softly never letting go of his hold of me

"No, but I know you want to and I do as well..."

"When your ready yes. For now I'm just happy being with you. As far as Jeanine and Eric they will never harm you as long as I am around." He smiled a kind of half smile and put his lips to mine.

It was familiar in every way and I loved how we fit together.

"I love you Four..." I smiled as we parted still embraced in each other

"I love you..." He responded

-Later that evening-

Four and I headed to the mess hall and as usual sat with Christina, Will, Mar, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, Shawna, Ashley, and Josh.

"So I think our colors are going to be black and gray...the represent us well." I said to Christina

"Yea but Four aren't you afraid of your faction finding out about your so well hidden past." Chuckled Christina

" I would be if I hadn't told them to just call me stiff from the beginning. Plus I was wearing my Abnegation robes till I put on the Dauntless black in the dorms that day." replied Four in between bites of hamburger

I still had trouble with putting sauces on my food unlike Four who had a mess of Ketchup and Mustard on his. I never learned that Ketchup was from tomatoes and when mixed with found sometimes enhances their flavor. That was one of the many things that brought my group together that first day. Upon remembering a bit of sorrow came back with the memory of Al. Four must have seen this because I then felt his arm protectively around me and his lips gently on my cheek. We parted ways and headed back to his apartment. I got changed into one of his shirts that was way to long for me and he got into an old shirt and pants. As always we curled up and fell asleep but that night was different...

-DREAM-

I didn't fall into a dreamless sleep as I was used to but I was back as an initiate in the mess hall as Al asked for my forgiveness. I once again told him to leave me alone and if he ever came near me again I would kill him. The scene then jumped to the chasm as Al looked over and thought about jumping. I tried to reach out and tell him I forgave him but I watched as he once again jumped. I saw the crowd of Dauntless gather and pull out Al. Then the thing I hated most happened and mummers started about how I killed Al. I tried to fight it but did the only thing I knew how to do...run. I hit something hard and looking up I saw Four and Eric.

"You want to explain to me what happened? Why did you feel the need to kill Al?" Eric asked coldly

" I...I.,,I didn't. Four you have to believe me," i pleaded as Four sighed, shook his head and turned to walk away, "Four please..."

"You really expect us to believe you stiff? You really think Four is EVER going to look at you the same?" Eric laughed

With that two Dauntless guards came and drug me to the darkest cell in Dauntless and threw me in like a rag doll slamming the door. I sat there confused, alone, and crying till I went to put my head in my hands and saw the blood...Al's blood.

-REAL-

I then shot up drenched in my own sweat and tears to Tobias shaking me. Not even thinking I bolted to the nearest corner and wrapped myself up in it.

"B...B what happened?" Tobias asked softly slowly getting out of bed.

"NO! DON'T MOVE!"

"OK,...ok. Please what happened?"

I took a minute to answer and said, "Al...I was being framed for Al's death. All you did was watch as they threw me into the cell. Eric said you would never look at me the same again."

Tobias slowly made his way to me and gently picked me up as if he might break every bone in my body and laid me back in bed.

"Its ok your safe now...I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

After three days of Al haunting my sleep and my friends starting to worry I confided in Christina. Since she was my best friend and there the day things went down she reassured me I didn't kill Al. With Tobias staying up every night to make sure I slept he was starting to feel the effects as well.

"Four I am going to stay over Christinas tonight." I remarked

"No...you cant. What about your nightmares?" Tobias responded

"You need sleep. We have finals coming and a wedding to plan. I dont need my fiancee actually dieing from lack of sleep. Christina will stay up and will can stay with you so a) you can get sleep and b) if I do have a nightmare she can call."

Neither Christina or Will liked losing sleep but they knew it would help Tobias. Today we were showing the initiates the fence and hoping they finally understand why we train them as hard as we do. After lunch we all piled on the train and took that long journey to the fence.

"As Dauntless you fight to protect every life inside this fence without fail. We know its been quite out there for years but that can change at any moment. That is why we train you like we do...to teach you to never give up...and to also see who has what it takes. Today we are looking at a job all low ranking initiates end up in. It doesnt matter if your Dauntless born or a transfer. Esp since the day you jumped off the roof you all became Dauntess initiates. I dont care the reasons why the transfers left and I dont care the reasons why the Dauntless born came back. Before ANYONE says ANYTHING we lost a lot of good Dauntess born as well on choosing day Erudite,Abnegation, Candor, and Amity arent the only ones who lost people but again were all Dauntess now!" Four explained

All of us jumped and ran to the fence. Climbing the metal stairs I felt a sense of longing. Longing to be a fence guard and break free from the confines of Chicago. Were told there is no life beyond the fence but that cant be true there has to be something somewhere on this planet we call home.

"Whats out there?" Josh Asked

"Monsters..." Ashley chuckled

"Lets just say they built the fence for a reason." Four cut in as he turned and headed back down the stairs

Did he really believe that? If he did what did he mean by it? He said the same thing last year so did he always answer that question? Why did my heart long to find out? Why couldnt I just be happy in Dauntless? After all I had jobs i loved, great friends and the best fiancee I could ask for. Upon arriving back at Dauntless Max was waiting for us.

" Christina and uriah are already in my office. I need to speak to the four of you. Please follow me." He said

Once again we were in the elevator that headed to the Leaders offices and apartments. The only thing different was I was actually scared. Max couldnt know about our Divergence right...otherwise why would Christina be there. We stepped off the elevator and into the office where Four and I not only saw Christina and Uriah but Eric and Jeanine as well. I tried to keep calm as I knew they both could read every part of my face.

" Im sorry to keep these two a secret but I did want to keep the questions at a minimal." Said Max

" Your all probably wondering why your hear much less my presence here as well," started Jeanine, "first things first...Eric tells me you two are engaged. Well looks like a congratulation's is in order. Now down to business...as you all know Divergents threaten our way of life. Your faction is the only faction that can truly find them. True, Candor has the truth serum but some have been known to sneak by that. Max and Eric have aready given me permission to join tomorrow for the final exams but I didnt think it would be right without telling their instructors." Jeanine finished

All of us looked around the room and knew we were out numbered. I have never told Christina about me but I knew she had her suspicions. Four, Myself and Uriah of course all knew. Suddenly I found myself getting worried for Josh and Ashley. We all nodded in agreement and Jeanine smiled.

"Good. Thank you so much with your help in this matter." She said as she got up to leave with Max and Eric

"We..."

"Not here..." Four cut in before I could finish, "too many eyes and hears." He then finished in a softer tone then the first

Christina then started laughing and punched Uriah as she ran out of the door. Understanding what she was doing we all followed suite. Dauntless were carefree and fun we knew if the cameras saw us sitting and talking too long it would become suspicious. Four and I saw Ashley and Josh coming back from the mess hall and grabbed them dragging them behind us laughing to the tracks. All of us jumped on out of breath...it was about 2 pm now according to where the sun was in the sky. I wasnt fit for Erudite, though my test said otherwise, I just really loved Science.

"So whats..."

"Nope...Still not here..." Four again cut Josh off

We rode the train to the pier and jumped. Walking down the boardwalk all I could do was smile. The four of us joking and laughing. Tobias didnt like it but he knew the only "safe" place was the ferris wheel. We climbed to the platform and scrunched together.

"So...the big day approaches and you two are ready only Jeanine will be there. That means she knows something is up and you two need to be extra cautious. Shes actively looking for Divergents." Said four

" So how do they expect us o get around her? After all shes Erudite! Its not like we can use our charity skills!" Josh replied a tad flustered and nervous.

"Just get through it like a Dauntless would but make sure you do it fast." I remarked

"To slow and we die but if were too good we die anyway..." Ashley sighed

"Ash Im not going to let anything happen to you I promise." Smiled Josh

" How can you say that!? Your not allowed in there with me! Not even Four and B can protect me!" Ashley was about in tears

"You will be fine. I felt the same way. I awoke and saw Four and all he did was smile...Four and I will be there for you and Josh will be waiting back a the dorms." I explained

The ride back was a somber one. I didnt want to part ways with Four but I knew it was for the best. I hadnt had a sleepover with Christina since we both were forced to stay in the dorms. The boys had their gaming systems thanks to Erudite and Christina and I enjoyed TV from the past...at least we assumed it was from the past. I couldnt help but think back to the fence...We cant be alone can we?

\- THE NEXT DAY-

We all assembled in the room high above the pit. A room one comes to know as "the fear landscape room". Matt was up first and I couldnt help but smile at his embarrassment. He got out in 20 min. Next was Bucky...it took him an hour. By lunch time the only ones left were Ashley, Josh, Jenn, and Mark. I was exhausted and Tobias headed back to his apartment to keep an eye on me for an hour as we took a break. Heading back to the room I found myself getting nervous. Josh was up first. His fears were being burned alive where he freed his hands by burning the rope that bound them; Abandonment where he thought of Ashley and all of his new friends ; pubic speaking where he thought of the audience naked; fighting where he let himself get beaten by a faceless foe; deciding his fate where he thought of the good times in dauntless; Drowning where he found a bowie and held on for dear life; finally spiders where he took that fear of flames and used it agains another fear. He was out in 15 min. Jenn had about 15 fears and took the longest with an hour and a half. Ashley was last and she knew she would have a challenge as everyone was getting tired. Ashleys first fear was being kidnapped while in the back of the van she found a bobbie pin and picked her way out; second was being in pain as she was tortured she said...I dont fear you...I pity your, for its you that will never know friendship or love which is when the scene changed to everyone she has ever known or loved disappearing to combat this she remembered Josh and all the joyous times they shared to which she found herself outside the fence and she started to bang on the door with bloody knuckles she realized no one was letting her inside she sighed turned around and took that first step into the unknown when she awoke back in Dauntless to the cheers of her new faction members and hear beating heart. Both Four and I smiled and headed out nodding to her as we walked by to the mess hall. Most of Dauntless were already drunk though they use every occasion to drink.

"Eight weeks ago 15 initiates decided to try and join our ranks. It gives me great pleasure to announce 10 of those hopefuls made it...and here are your final ranks." Max said as the board it up behind him.

1)Josh

2)Matt

3)Smith

4)Ashley

5)Bucky

6)Elle

7)Amora

8)Jenn

9)Mike

10)Mark

Mike, Mark, and Jenn all would be fence guards the rest would choose tomorrow morning. Ashley ran to Four and I and threw her arms around us. Josh shook our hands and we both laughed. The rest of the night was parties and fun. For the first time in weeks I slept dreamless again.


End file.
